One goal of existing menstrual tracking and educational systems and methods is predicting when a woman will ovulate and therefore be likely to conceive a child. Whether used for contraception or conception, these systems and methods are geared towards a woman who is or plans to become sexually active. Some devices involve various indexing devices or calendars that a woman may use to calculate her fertility periods within a given timeframe. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,121 to Hanley. Other devices include watches or other electronic devices that calculate the fertility period down to hours or even minutes. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,278,662 to Gruber.
In some of these devices, the calculations are based on the onset date of the woman's menses. In other devices, the calculations are based on a small set of physical reactions or hormonal changes the woman is likely to experience when she is approaching or in her fertility period. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,401 to Cutler et al. Other devices focus primarily on predicting the on-set date of the woman's next menses. Still other devices attempt to change the menstrual cycle, delaying menstruation for a short period of time or causing it to occur more regularly. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,718 to Dewan.
Another goal of existing menstrual tracking and educational systems and methods is informing women about the menstrual cycle in general and the changes that typically occur in the female body during each cycle. Some devices have used charts, graphs, books, and other teaching aides to educate women about anatomy, conception, contraception, and menstruation. For example, a product called A Woman's Monthly Carousel is designed as a teaching aide in explaining the female reproductive system. This device includes a rotating carousel, tear pad, and a chart, each depicting hormone levels, basal body temperature, and other such information over an average 28-day menstrual cycle.
Few, if any, of these devices may be personalized to each individual user. Many of these devices are geared towards women who are or are likely to become sexually active. There is a need for improved menstrual tracking and educational systems and methods.